Carrier aggregation (CA) in wireless communications is becoming a key approach for increasing the bandwidth and data rate as well as optimally utilizing the generally fragmented spectra available in wireless communications (e.g., LTE, Wi-Fi). For non-contiguous CA (NC CA) to be a useful CA scenario receivers are required that support NC CA reception. A couple of receiver technologies are known that support NC CA reception, such as processing the entire band span covering all carriers, parallel processing of carriers and double complex processing of carriers. However, all of these known receiver technologies have a couple of disadvantages, such as local oscillator (LO) pulling and/or LO coupling in parallel processing and the need for wide band tunable IF filtering and relatively very high image rejection ratios in double complex processing, that have prevented these technologies from gaining widespread acceptance as suitable for non-contiguous CA.
Thus, there is a need for an improved communication receiver and method, in particular an improved communication receiver and method suitable for non-contiguous CA and not disadvantageously affected by LO pulling.